


Can I Tell You A Secret?

by Lanceeselhombre



Series: Incontinent Keith Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A car crash is mentioned, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Coran (Voltron) is a good person, Diapers, Gen, Incontinence pads, Keith (Voltron) has bladder incontinence, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Omorashi, Referenced bed wetting, Referenced wetting, Takes place during S1E01, idk what to tag, not really accurate but I’ll tag, nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Keith needed to figure something out, fast. And, as much as it terrified him, he knew he had to tell someone. Someone that would be able to help and wouldn’t tell his secret to the rest of the castle’s inhabitants. Someone that wouldn’t be grossed out or think differently of him.After hours of anxious deliberation, he decided that person would be Coran. If anyone was going to be able to help, it had to be him.





	Can I Tell You A Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Im back at it again creating new series while trying to work on chapter updates :) 
> 
> I’ve been interested by this Au for awhile so I decided to finally start writing for it. There’s a lot of potential for it. (Also this is incredibly self indulgent.)

The red paladin bit his lip as he stood just outside of the training deck’s doors, nervously shifting his weight. It was late; he knew he should be getting to bed so he would be awake for paladin training tomorrow, but he had a more...pressing matter to deal with first. 

 

Keith was incontinent, which meant he had no control over his bladder. As a result, he’d been stuck wearing incontinence pads, absorbent underwear, and diapers for years. It was frustrating to deal with at the Garrison, where someone finding out would result in a lot of backlash from his classmates. Then, when he was expelled, it got easier, living in the desert by himself with no one to laugh at him or criticize him. 

 

But now he was stuck on a ship full of strangers. Having to live with the stress of people finding out again was bad enough, but that wasn’t his only issue: now he had to figure out how to get incontinence products in space. 

 

He had chosen to wear one of his thicker diapers when he saved Shiro, so he thankfully didn’t have to worry about it during the trip to the castle or the following training and battle with the Galra, and the extra pull-up he put in his fanny pack got him through debrief and dinner. But now, several hours later, he had nothing left. 

 

He  _ needed _ to figure something out, fast. And, as much as it terrified him, he knew he had to tell someone. Someone that would be able to help and wouldn’t tell his secret to the rest of the castle’s inhabitants. Someone that wouldn’t be grossed out or think differently of him. 

 

After hours of anxious deliberation, he decided that person would be Coran. The Altean was essentially a medic or a doctor of some kind, and since he lived on the castle, he would know where everything was. In theory, at least, he checked off all the boxes that Keith was looking for. If anyone was going to be able to help, it had to be him. 

 

Still, as he stared at the door that led to the training deck, where he knew the man was working, he couldn’t stop his chest from tightening in worry. What if he made a fool of himself? What if Coran couldn’t help him? What if Alteans didn’t even have bladders?? 

 

The teen shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He couldn’t get caught up in ‘what ifs.’ It was either ask Coran like a responsible person, or pee his pants in front of everyone. And he definitely did not want to go through the later. 

 

So, even as dread pooled heavily in his chest, he lifted his hand and pressed it to the sensor. It scanned his palm before the doors slid open with a soft swish, revealing the mostly empty room behind it, save for the man standing against the back wall, repairing a drone. 

 

The Altean immediately looked up to see who had entered the room. A cheery smile spread across his cheeks when he recognized the teen standing in the doorway. “Good evening, number four! What brings you here so late at night?” He greeted cheerily, turning towards the other male without ceasing his work with the drone. 

 

Keith felt his heart drop when he was put on the spot so suddenly. He shouldn’t be surprised- a day was more than enough time to learn that Alteans were direct with their words- but he was still caught off guard. Who wouldn’t be, when they were about to say something extremely personal to a near stranger? 

 

“Uh...I, um…” The red paladin stuttered, unsure how to say what his problem was. He couldn’t just say ‘ _ hey, I was wondering if there were adult diapers on the ship because I have no bladder control _ .’ That would be way too awkward. But he had to say  _ something _ , or it would be awkward either way. 

 

“I, uh, have a problem. That I was hoping you could help me with.” He finally managed to say, beating around the bush. 

 

Coran perked up at that. “And what would that be?” He asked curiously. 

 

Keith felt a blush creep it’s way onto his cheeks. Oh god, he was actually going to have to say it. He knew that before he came in, but being in the moment, knowing the words had to come out of his mouth  _ now _ made his heart race. 

 

For a few moments, his mind blue-screened. It took long enough to reboot that Coran looked at him in concern. 

 

The teen blushed even deeper at the concerned look on the Altean’s face and covered his face with his hands, feeling incredibly embarrassed. “Sorry, It’s just that, uh, I have a problem that’s….not really….well accepted. On Earth.” He tried to explain awkwardly.

 

Coran put down his tools and turned away from the bot, giving the red paladin his full attention. The action must have been meant to relax him, but it only made him feel worse. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” He replied, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on the teen’s shoulder. 

 

Keith sighed, trying to let the man’s reassuring words calm him. He nodded and let his hands fall from his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the Altean as he worked up the courage to say it. 

 

“I’m incontinent.” He admitted. 

 

Coran’s took a moment to process, but if he had any unsavory thoughts about the newfound information, he hid it extremely well. “Urinary or bowel?” He asked, unassuming and unaffected. He was very professional with his tone, surprisingly, which made Keith feel less anxious about his confession. It was almost like he was talking to his doctor back on Earth. 

 

The teen found it easier to speak up the second time. “A bit of both.” He confessed, twisting his fingers together to distract himself while he talked. “I have no bladder control, and I’m not the best at, uh, holding the other stuff. I can control it, I’m just weak.” He was still blushing madly, but he was feeling better. Not as frantic as before. 

 

“And what caused the incontinence?” The Altean wondered. 

 

Keith grimaced. Remembering the origin for his problems was not something he enjoyed. “Slipped disc. Car crash.” He said simply, figuring he didn’t need to go any deeper than that. 

 

Thankfully, Coran didn’t push the issue. “I see.” He hummed. “And I’m assuming that you wear incontinence pads?” 

 

“Diapers, actually.” The teen’s face was burning again. It was so embarrassing to admit that he was in diapers at 17. It was such an odd age to be dependent on them. “Especially now that I’m a paladin. I don’t think I’ll get the chance to change that often.” 

 

The Altean nodded quietly in agreement. There was a moment of quiet while he thought about how to handle the situation. Then, he said, “Well, there are only incontinence pads on the ship. However, there is a market planet nearby; they have products there. I could make a trip, if you would like.” 

 

Keith breathed a sigh of relief. “That would be great..” He said gratefully. He was so relieved that the conversation went so well. He made a good decision, choosing to go to Coran for help. “Thank you.” 

 

The man grinned and patted his shoulder. “You’re welcome, number four.” He said. “Now, until then: a pad won’t be absorbent enough for when you’re sleeping. You should lay a towel underneath yourself instead. Multiple, if you think you’ll need them.” He suggested, still very calm and clinical. 

 

The teen nodded. “Okay, I will.” He would probably need two or three towels, considering how heavily he tended to wet during the night. It would be annoying to clean up, but it was better than washing wet sheets and trying to clean a soaked mattress. 

 

Keith shifted on his feet, suddenly remembering how long it had been since he was last wearing any kind of protection. “Could I, uh, get one of those pads now?” He asked, feeling a little awkward again. It felt weird to ask, but he didn’t want to pee his pants. He already had an accident today (it happened right before he got in the shower, so he hadn’t had to wash any clothes, but he’d had to mop up a puddle) and he didn’t want a repeat. 

 

Coran nodded. “Of course, follow me.” He said, motioning for the teen to follow him as he walked out of the training deck, headed towards the med bay. 

 

When they arrived, he opened one of the many cabinets behind the healing pods and crouched down. “If you need more, they are on the bottom shelf of this cabinet.” The Altean instructed, pointing to the boxes of incontinence pads on the bottom left. He picked up one of the boxes and offered it to the red paladin. “This should be enough for now.” 

 

Keith took the offered box and thanked him, shoulders sagging in relief. “Thank you Coran. You’re a lifesaver.” He was grateful for having gotten the pads, but also for Coran’s understanding and acceptance without him asking a million questions first. It wasn’t often that he came across someone like that.

 

“I don’t believe I saved your life, but you’re welcome.” The man replied, obviously not understanding what he meant. Keith didn’t expect him to; he was an alien after all. Of course he didn’t get Earth phrases.

 

“No, It’s an expression. It just means I’m grateful.” The teen explained. 

 

“That makes more sense.” The Altean hummed, looking down at his watch for the time. When he saw how late it was, he added, “it’s late. You should get some rest.”

 

Keith nodded in agreement. He was exhausted. “I will. Goodnight.” He said as he turned to the door, ready to head back to his room and go to sleep. 

 

“Goodnight.” Coran called after him. 

  
  



End file.
